


To the Victor, goes the Spoils

by AnimeLover4Life



Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ass Play, Bandage, Bloodshed, Blow Jobs, Bombing, Bombs, Breasts, Character Bashing, Character Bragging, Complete, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Eve's Ecstasy (Sex Position), F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Genjutsu use, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Hide and Seek, Humor, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Large Breasts, Lookout points, Major character death - Freeform, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Minor Character Death, Missionary Position, Multi, Name-Calling, Older Man/Younger Women, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Some Humor, Spanking, Spoons position (Sex position), Stalking, Suspense, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Victory (Sex position), forest, hideout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover4Life/pseuds/AnimeLover4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke had been KILLED by Deidara's hands.  From Intel, he now knows of three women that have/are in love him.  Deidara now wants to get payback at the three women who love him.  Their worlds are about to be turned upside down.  1st try at a 4-Some.  Deidara x Sakura, Ino, and Karin.  I don't own Naruto.  If I did, Deidara would be a FACE instead of a HEEL.  (Other than in the Road to Ninja movie)!!!</p>
<p>Italicize-Flashbacks/Inner-Sakura talking</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Victor, goes the Spoils

"GOD DAMN-IT", Sasuke shouted as a part of Deidara's detonating clay got a hold of him. "Tell me where Itachi is", Sasuke said to his enemy. He wore an Akasuki robe while having some sort of scanning device implanted in his right eye. " You know what", Deidara started by raising up his hand, stopping Sasuke's attack before it could begin. "Let's do winner-take-all. One shot. If you win, I'll tell you anything you want to know about your brother. In fact, I do know everything about him since he was my partner when I first started working for this group. He was actually the one who forced me into this group", Deidara answered on his little rant about his ex-partner. It was clear to Sasuke that he was not the only one who had a grudge with Itachi. "But if I win, I get the glory in knowing that I killed the last of the mighty Uchiha clan". "Deal", Sasuke agreed to the stipulation without a second thought. The two of them sized each other up, with their weapons intact. Deidara with his detonating clay, and Sasuke with his Sharingan and sword in toe. "Genju...", Sasuke was about to cast one of his many genjutsu's that he had in his back pocket. "That was just the opening that I was looking for", Deidara announced to Sasuke , who then revealed to him the microscope in his right eye allows him to counter any and all genjutsu's. Just when Sasuke was going to counter balance with another one of his lightning-based attacks, it came. "Let see you get out of this, C3", Deidara shouted unbeknownst to Sasuke who for some reason 'took his eye off the ball', or in this case, 'took his eyes off of Deidara's detonating clay'.

"Oh..", was as far as Sasuke got before realizing that he was doomed. In the blink of an eye, the mighty Sasuke Uchiha, who had been driven by hatred and power, as well as abandoning all of his 'friends', became nothing but a statistic as he felt his life disappear in front of him. "Looks like I win, yeah", Deidara triumphantly gloated before kicking away at the dead Uchiha body next to him until he stopped. He was about to go on his way, when a thought came to him. 'I wonder', the Akatsuki member thought before crouching down and used his index and middle fingers into the Uchiha's to open the Uchiha's eyelids. What he found was the eye of Shisui Uchiha, the only one of the Uchiha clan, which had the ability to read the opponent's mind. 'He must've gotten this when he defeated Danzo', Deidara thought amused at the irony. Sasuke had fought for power to kill his brother, Itachi, and now he was the one who ended up killing Sasuke. He did the only thing that any normal 'caring' criminal would do. He brought his two fingers forward, and removed the eye before implanting it within himself. He couldn't be more proud of himself. Now he had not one, but two kekkei genkai's. The first being the Explosion Release which allows the wielder the ability to utilize explosive chakra in combat, allowing them to cause explosions in objects they come into contact with. The second now, was the Sharingan eye which was now in his left eye. 

He felt indestructible now. He had killed an Uchiha, although granted, not the one he wanted to. He had TWO kekkei genkai's, the boasting went on and on about what more he had to accomplish. He decided to put his newly acquired Sharingan eye to test. He place his index and middle fingers on the dead body of Sasuke. He was now seeing flashbacks of Sasuke's memories. "Sasuke-Kun, come back", a pink hair women yelled. "Leave me alone", the irritated Uchiha scolded told her. "Sasuke-Kun, want to go on a date?", a blonde woman named Ino asked. "Same thing I told Sakura, NO", again in same tone that he normally someone. Finally, a redhead came up to him asking, "Want to do some cuddling later on, Sasuke-Kun?", He didn't give her a response. "Karin, just leave me the hell along", not seeing the dejected face he had caused from his yelling. 'So the their names are: Sakura, Ino, and Karin', Deidara thought to himself before another thought came into his mind. 'If they wanted to spend so much time with you, then maybe both parties should've tried a little harder in getting acquainted with the other'. He opened his eyes an looked again that the dead Uchiha. "Can't have an evidence of you being alive now can we? Hmm", was the last thing that Deidara said before placing a level C2 induced bomb on Sasuke's face. He back away about five feet before shouting, "MAY YOU BURN IN HELL", and at the snap of his fingers, the bomb went off, completely leaving no trace of Sasuke's body in doubt. There were only ashes that remained. 

He was in such awe of what he had done that he didn't feel a familiar figure tapping him on the shoulder. "Tobi back", came the irritating voice of the 'thing' that was his partner. "Wow", did you hear the explosion earlier?", Tobi said as he was scared out of Akatsuki covered pants. "Yes Tobi, I did", Deidara stated flatly. 'I'm the one who set it you idiot', it never ceased to amaze him as to how stupid his partner was most of the time. He stepped away from Tobi before summoning his one of his masterpieces: The C2 Dragon. "Listen Tobi", Deidara started which ended with Tobi standing still, awaiting his masters orders. "I'm going to go look for someone. But she's with by a couple "bodyguards". I need you to get them away from her, so I can "detain" her. Tobi was curious. Since when had his partner ever wanted to do something other than bomb something. The kicker being that it was a girl no less. "Umm", Tobi raised his hand to ask a question but quickly stopped when he saw Deidara hoist up three fingers. "NO SIR, NOT THE C3. I'M SORRY. RIGHT AWAY DEIDARA-DONO", and like his ass had been lit on fire, Tobi was gone to "rid" the girl of her friends, so that Deidara could do whatever he wanted to do with "this" girl. "Hm, never fails", Deidara said at the thought of always threatening his partner by bombing him to death.

"So Karin," Suigetsu asked into her ear as she was pacing back and forth, wondering as to what was keeping Sasuke so long. "Are you still having those dreams where you wake up in the middle of the night, saying Sasuke's name, and your underwear are damp?", to which the only thing she did was slap him in the face. "How dare you think I would have such thoughts of Sasuke-Kun", completely mortified that he would think such things. Even though it was true. 'I'll be sure to torture him later', with rage on her mind on how to get back at him. "When will the two of you grow up?", Jugo asked with his arms crossed over his chest. If Sasuke got back any minute, he would she that at least one of them was doing their jobs right. Suigetsu and Karin were about to go back it again when they heard something. It was some guy in a mask. "Who are you?", Jugo asked before quirking an eyebrow. "Who wants to know?", Tobi answered. Suigetsu drew out his blade and pointed it at the masked man. "We won't ask again", Suigetsu before huffing in his mind. 'This guy's as annoying as Karin. Maybe even worse', cringing at the thought of possibility of that even happening. "Tell you what boys", Tobi said before putting his hands behind his head. No two thirds of Hebi were dumbfounded and frustrated. 'Why is this guy so calm?', Jugo wondered while Suigetsu had thoughts of, 'Is this guy mocking us?', before getting his grip on his blade so tight that blood was coming from his hand. "I've got any offer for the two of you", Tobi started, while still having his hands in the same position. "If the two of you can catch little 'ole me, I'll tell you anything you want to know". This seemed simple enough. "Come on Suigetsu, all we have to do is catch him. How hard can it be?". Of all the days, Jugo was GAME in a game of TAG. "Screw that", Suigetsu gritted his teeth, trying to calm himself from going "stab-happy". As he turned around, Tobi spoke again. "What's the matter big guy? Don't you want to play? Or do you have to go ask your wife permission first?". That was the lithe the ignited the explosion within. 'WIFE? HE JUST CALLED KARIN...MY...WIFE?", Suigetsu yelled at the insult that Tobi just declared. In the next instant, he turned around to face Tobi and began swinging away that him. Tobi, getting the reaction that he wanted, fled. "COME ON JUGO. LE'TS SKIN HIM ALIVE", Suigetsu shouted and ran after him with Jugo in toe. It took all of Jugo's willpower to suppress the laughter in his throat.

"Well", Karin sighed in relief at the quietness that she had her two comrades gone. Seeing that daylight was coming to a close, she muttered "Time to get some sleep", out loud before puffing her pillow up and laying down in the tent that her team and built. Unbeknownst to her, there was a figure dressed in certain costume that covered in black with red clouds on the surface, hiding amongst the trees. "Target one is insight", before making some clay "ordinary" spiders with the chakra palms in his hands. He gently set the down on the ground and the crawl towards the unsuspecting female Hebi ninja. Using his 'tracker' eye, he knew from her body motions that Karin was indeed, asleep. The spiders crawled into the closed obliterated the tent with their "heat-seeking" jutsu that Deidara had installed into them thanks the new powers he had recently gained. She was about to see if she had heard noises when a something crawled on top of her face. When she inhaled to take a breath, she had something that caused her to fall back asleep. She had inhaled the 'smell' of the spider, which contained a very painful genjutsu, called Black Dream. 'Hmm, Sasuke-Kun. How do you do you do?'. An image of Sasuke soon disappeared, and she was surrounded by nothing but pure darkness. The only thing she saw of him was that at one moment the two of them were side by side, and now he was on top of her, before his image became dimmer and dimmer until he was no longer present. Not only that, but the ground that she was currently standing on, was crumbling all around her. Inside of herself, she was screaming her heart out, before being plummeted into a huge chasm. 

She dreamt of Sasuke and ended up in her worst nightmare she'd ever had. What she had experienced was nothing more a bottomless pit of pain, rendering her unconscious. Deidara walked up to his first victim, and carried her caveman-style to his C2 Dragon. "Step one is complete. Don't worry, you'll have company in the near future". That said down, he bent down with her on his right shoulder, and placed her in tails of his dragon and took off. "One down, two to yeah, yeah", Deidara spoke to the night sky. "Tobi, come in", Deidara spoke into the micro-chip her had in his ear. "TTTOOBBIII", Deidara shouted into the ear bud again. "Tobi here, sir", came a voice that almost made Deidara afraid of the man on the other side. Almost. "How did everything go?", Deidara asked his apprentice/comrade. "Went according to plan, sir", Tobi answered, back in the voice that would make most people. "Alrighty then, Tobi", Deidara paused before looking towards the endless darkness of the night sky. "Next stop", he said before Tobi finished the next part for him. "The Hidden Leaf Village", Tobi shouted in cheer. "Right. Meet up with me when you catch up", ending the conversation. "Will do", likewise Tobi disconnected his earpiece, and walked to the rendezvous point to meet Deidara, but not before leaving the decapitated rotting bodies of Jugo and Suigetsu behind. 

 

After flying above the sky in the night for another couple of hours, Deidara decided to call it "quits" to get some much needed rest. Especially since his last fight yesterday which resulting in the death of one, Sasuke Uchiha. After stretching his arms, Deidara didn't want to catch the "targets" off guard, so he retracted the thought of summoning his dragon since it would probably attract attention of Leave shinobi, and walked on foot instead. But not before making a pair of "spare" dragons. Though it was true that ninjas from the Hidden Leave who spot the duo of dragons, they wouldn't be able to spot them if they were both secluded in the forest. 'Ok', Deidara was thinking through with his plan. 'If got Karin in the one I'm riding, so all that needs to happen to get the other two-thirds in the "Leave", and everything will be fine, yeah'. As he walked through the forest, all he could think of was the two other kunoichi on his "most wanted" list. 'Don't worry girls. You'll soon be with me, yeah', Deidara smirked to himself at what he would do for what he had in stored for the three 'Sasuke' lovers. He began walking again when he heard a noise from behind him. "Show yourself", Deidara commanded to whoever it was, getting his hands into the pockets at his sides ready to unleash an army of clay creations. "IT'S ME", the voice shouted from a distance. 'Dork', Deidara told himself. "What took you so long?", Deidara asked in his usual irritated tone. "Well actually", Tobi started. "I was actually waiting for you, so in hindsight, I actually got here first", Tobi finished while raising both of his thumbs up. 'If he wasn't in this organization, no scratch that', "TOOBBII", Deidara shouted at his partner. "I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY, PARTNER", Tobi tried to reason with him, but like a majority of their conversations, it ended badly. "IF YOU DON'T FIND THE HIDDEN LEAVE VILLAGE IN THE NEXT TEN MINUTES, I'M GOING TO COVER YOU WITH ALL OF MY CLAY", Deidara screamed so loud, that it was a miracle that the rest of their Akatsuki members didn't show up. Before having a sweat-dropped moment, imagining all of that clay on himself, he ran like the wind to his destination. "RIGHT ON IT, DEIDARA-SAMA".

"After much running, and figuring that he had given Deidara the slip, he went back to walking normally, looking for the object of his partner's objective. He went looked around in the forest being extra cautious as to not alert anybody he didn't know. It was then that he thought he heard a couple of people talking. "You really are a drag sometimes, you know that?", a man with hair that looked like it came from a pineapple. "It's the truth", a man with the same kind of hairstyle, except shorter and yellow. "I finally made my own technique. Chouji and Ino saw it when I defeated that Akatsuki guy, that immortal guy's partner", the man tried to explain to the one who had his arms crossed his chest, obviously not believing him. 'Kakuzu? He killed Kakuzu?, Tobi screamed inside of his head, not believing what he had just heard. "And you. Didn't you avenge Asuma-sensei by killing that Immortal guy?, Naruto asked Shikamaru. "Yeah, but it had to be done, just you had to avenge Jiraiya when Pein killed him right?", to which Naruto just nodded in agreement. 'Hidan? Hidan's dead too?, Tobi began brushing his hand through his hair. He then saw them go back to the entrance to the Hidden Leaf Village. 'AH HA, I found it. Now to get to Deidara so the two of us can finish our mission', Tobi smiled through his mask and quietly when back into the forest where his partner was in the wings, waiting for him to return.

 

'Oh man. What is taking that masked pain in the ass so long?', Deidara yelled to himself. It was on missions like this one, that he wished he had Hidan or Sasori to accompany him on whatever their missions were. Unfortunately for him though, that couldn't happen since the two of them were dead. With Hidan killed by Shikamaru's shadow-pull jutsu, and his' main man' Sasori, had been killed by that pink-haired ninja, named Sakura, the only thing for the other members of the group to do, was find Deidara a "good" replacement of a partner. Now, the only option he had was to have an annoying termite of a partner who never seemed to do anything right, other than pissing him off. "Tobi", Deidara's voice was icily thin, feeling his angry growing with each passing second. "I'm going to countdown from TEN to ONE. If you're not back within those TEN seconds, well, I guess Hidan and "my man" Sasori with be getting some company to join them in the afterlife. "TEN", Deidara had his arms crossed against his chest. "NINE", Deidara was now shaking his head to think of all of the things that Tobi could be doing at this very moment. "EIGHT", he guessed that maybe Tobi wasn't taking this as seriously as he should have. "SEVEN", Deidara was now going to make good on his threat as he stuffed his hands in his pockets that were filled with detonating clay. "SIX", Deidara now was starting to believe that he shouldn't go through this. He was second-guessing himself. Despite how much he hated the masked moron, he did get a good chuckle every now and then. 

"FIVE", but throughout all the flashbacks the one that he enjoyed the most was when the two of them retrieved Yagura, also known as the Fourth Mizukage and the Three-Tails Jinchuuriki. "FOUR", 'Oh well', "THREE", "some sacrifices must be made for the better good, Deidara sighed in coming to only conclusion he had to do. "TWO", he had gotten all the clay that he needed. "ONE", Deidara shouted as his arms retracted from his 'clay' pockets, and reached forward. As he was about to unclench his fists that held all off his miniature "masterpieces", he heard someone yelling his name. "DEIDARA-DONO", the sound got louder and louder until he saw him. Tobi was running, arms swinging wildly back and forth trying to get to his "destination" as possible. The one thing though that he forgot to do was to 'putt on the breaks' as both he and the yellow-haired "missing" rock ninja crashed into a tree, almost causing their own deaths if not for Deidara hadn't had the wherewithal to put his hands back into his pockets, causing all of the "detonating" power he had to be canceled out entirely.

 

"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, YOU IDIOT? DIDN'T YOU REALIZE THAT YOU COULD'VE KILLED US BOTH IF I DIDN'T RETRACT MY "BEAUTIFUL" CLAY QUICK ENOUGH?", Deidara was fuming so much that saliva from his mouth was spraying all over Tobi's mask. "So sorry, Deidara-sempai", Tobi went from waving his arms all over the place, and now incorporating his hands as well. "I was running as fast as I could to get to you, and tell you that I found the village", Tobi went back in the same stance like he always had, with his arms behind his head. 'Cocky son of a bitch', Deidara thought while rubbing his head from the collision from the two of them hitting the base of the tree. After much more insults from Deidara, of which he tell his partner, he dusted himself off, before grabbing his "baka" of a partner's hand, and helped his to his own feet. "Ok. Lead the way", Deidara told him and the two of them began walking in the forest. "Oh, I didn't think to tell you this until later", Tobi started the conversation as if nothing had gone wrong. "But did you know that Hidan and Sasori died?", Tobi asked in curiosity. Silence. That's all there was. At least for all of about ten seconds, anyway. In the blink of an eye, Deidara's right hand pulled out a kunai from his back pocket. 

"What do..you mean? Hidan and Sasori are...DEAD?", today was just now his day. First was when he heard Sakura "bragging" about killing Sasori-Dono, but that pineapple-freak named Shika whatever his name is, got lucky in disposing of Hidan. He somehow refrained himself from carving Tobi up like a boiled eggs dipped in surimi. He always did love bakudan before the conquest of a mission. "HA HA HA", Deidara laughed triumphantly at the news that Tobi just told him, but before taking the kunai away from the masked man's throat. "Uh..", Tobi was brushing a hand through his hair before asked, "Partner? What's so funny?", Tobi wondered before tilting his head to the side. "Well, now that those two are out of the way, I get to have all THREE of them to myself", Deidara told him. The two of them began again walking to their destination, until Tobi was standing side by side with Deidara when he asked, "What about me?", Tobi thought out loud. Deidara quirked an eyebrow in not knowing what he was getting at. "Who do I get", Tobi said before pointing a finger at himself. "I've got an idea", Deidara told Tobi to come in closer so he could whisper his answer into Tobi's ear. "Konan", Deidara answered to him. Tobi screamed at the thought of what his partner's suggestion. "KONAN-SAN?", Tobi asked as to why Deidara would say her name instead of the other two that Deidara was after. "But why Konan? She's with leader. He's surely kill me if I made any advances towards her", Tobi said in trying to get his point across. Deidara smirked at his partner's answer. "Funny thing that you mention that", Deidara replied before a finger on his right facial cheek. "I was kind of hoping that you would take the offer, since I don't plan on sharing the three of them with anyone but myself", Deidara's tone told Tobi that he keeping his word, and if Tobi didn't heed his words carefully, than he going to end up six feet under in no time. Tobi could only feel his head sulk downwards in disappointment, seeing any "action" anytime soon. The duo went by in silence for ten minutes before they stopped. "Why did we stop Tobi?", Deidara slapped a hand on the back of his partners' uniform. He looked beside him, and saw that Tobi was still depressed as his head was still down. He depressingly pointed with his forefinger forward to a sign overhead that read, "Hidden Leave Village". 

Deidara was about to go into the enemy territory, when he turned around and saw his partner was still depressed. He snapped his fingers at the thought of what could get his partner's "groove" back. He tilted his head up to they were face to face. "Oh Tobi", Deidara had to keep his voice down as to not alert the Hidden Leave inhabitants, which included both the civilians and the ninjas that protected them. "if you help me with this last project, I'll give you a lifetimes worth of...Dango Sticks", trying to con him into doing this. "DANGO?", Tobi asked at the bribe that Deidara had set him up with. "DANGO, DANGO, DANGO STICKS", before Deidara knew it, Tobi was jumping up and down, like he was on a sugar rush. "TELL ME, TELL ME, TEEEEELLLLLLLLLL MMMMEEEE", Tobi was overly excited about getting rewarded his favorite treat. "Ok, Ok, Ok,", Deidara finally got a hold his partner but not before grabbing a hold of both of his shoulders to stop the jumping. "This is what we are going to do", and Deidara talked about what the two of them were going to do.

 

The duo nodded in agreement as to what the two of them would do. Tobi, being the idiotic knucklehead that he was, would create a diversion, while Deidara would search around the village, looking for the blonde-headed and red-haired targets that he aimed to claim. He also looked at his appearance and knew that he would have to change it. He did so by tossing his attire to Tobi, and was replaced with the chain-vest that was worn underneath his Akatsuki uniform. "Ok, yeah. Here we go", Deidara took his hand out. "Yeah, you bet", as Tobi took his hand out as well and the two shook on the pact they made. The two of them walked into the village, and no one seemed to notice them. Until, "who's that?", a civilian asked. "Those uniform on that masked guy looks familiar", another civilian said. A little while later, the pair that Tobi had spotted before came into the light again. "Hey", Naruto shouted and pointed out the obvious, "Hey, you're a part of that Akatsuki group". "Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?", Tobi asked the idiot in front of him. Deidara was then spotted by Nara Shikamaru. "What're you doing with the enemy?", Shikamaru asked angrily. Deidara, wanting to stay undercover, decided to do what needed to be done. He brushed his hair in front of his face to cover up the Sharingan eye that he had become very fond of , so that the ninja in front of him, wouldn't suspect a thing. "I have no idea what you're talking about", Deidara hoped that the lie would be enough to throw the two of them off of his case. "I've never seen this man before in my life", Deidara announced to the two ninjas. The two just shrugged their shoulders, believing that Deidara wasn't a part of the group that was wanting world domination. But not before turning their attention back to Tobi. "Tell us", Shikamaru started before Naruto intervened and finished what the Nara was about say next. "why are you here, Akatsuki scum?", Naruto screamed at the man in the mask who he presumed was after Kurama who was lodged inside of his consciousness. "Why don't you go after him too, huh?", Tobi pointed his finger at his partner, wondering why they Leave ninja weren't going after Deidara as well as himself. It was then while looking at Deidara, that he finally looked at him, why HE wasn't looked at as a threat. 'He took off his "missing-rock ninja" headband?' Tobi looked at his partner in awe. 'Why didn't I think of that?', Tobi thought as it seemed that Deidara had stolen his idea. He was becoming so jealous of his partner, that he almost forgot this ominous feeling he got coming from the yellow-haired spiky ninja. He looked down and found a sphere of chakra forming in the palm of his left hand. "Ooooh, this is not good", as he saw Naruto about to unleash his resengan on his body. Luckily for him, not only did he dodge one of Naruto's favorite jutsus, he also moved out range of Shikamaru's shadow-possession jutsu as well. 'This will be fun, huh huh', Tobi was up for another game. This one was called Hide and Seek. "If you manage to find me, I'll tell you anything you want. Deal?", Tobi asked. Wanting to make sure that they were up to the challenge, he moved his arm in the form of a handshake. Now most people wouldn't do such a thing. But Naruto, he was just the kind of sucker to do such a bold thing. "Deal", Naruto nodded his head to confirm the deal, before shaking his enemy's hand. "Ok", Tobi turned around and kicked his feet, like a cat who was about to leave his competition in the dust. 'Bet starts....NOW", with that he used his teleportation jutsu, leaving Naruto and Shikamaru speechless. "I would help you", Deidara spoke after enjoying the spat between Naruto and his teammate. "unfortunately, I'm not that good in following orders", 'since I just like bombing the shit out of everything', he told himself while laughing at his own answer. 'I'll just let the two of you chase after that baka who's in line with the Akatsuki. If you need any help, I'll be around for a while. Just have their be an explosion nearby and be there in a flash before you know it", Deidara answered before giving the duo a two-fingered salute from the top of his forehead. "We'll do", with that, Shikamaru and Naruto went after Tobi. 'Alright', Deidara told himself before getting back to the business at hand. 'Sakura and Ino, get ready, yeah', and with that being said, his travels into the village began. Looking to get the other two, before completing his master plan.

 

Not wanting to get caught by someone unprepared, Deidara put his hands back into his pockets where his detonating clay was stored. 'This could be tricky', he had an idea that would make look like he was just "another run of mill" ninja. He went to a convenient store where could find some 'training' tape. Tape that would cover up the mouths in his hands, which would blow is cover sky high. "Hmm", he looked over himself in one of the stores mirrors, just to make sure that he looked the part. "not bad if I do say so myself, yeah", as he was about ready to exit the store, couple of female ninja came in. "Hey Sakura", a blonde female asked. "what do you say after our little training session, we go and get a bite to eat?", to which a pinkette could only nod in agreement. "Excellent idea, Ino. But don't think that means that I'll go easy on you", to which Sakura only slammed her fists together to prove to Ino on how serious she was in making sure that she wasn't going to lose to Ino anytime soon. Especially after what happened two and half years ago at the Chunin Exams, where the two of them battled to a...draw. 'Targets acquired', Deidara used his scope to keep his eye on his targets. Ino Yamanaka: had a hair-style just like his, had a fascination with the color purple, had hips and an ass that could put most other girls to shame, and her breasts size wasn't too big but also wasn't too small either. Lastly, her teammate and friend, Sakura Haruno. Had pink hair, black "biker" shorts, beneath pink ones, and he couldn't tell her breast size since her uniform covered that part of body up, while he could look at Ino and actually see them.

He came out from behind the corner of the store and tapped Ino on the shoulder. "Hey beautiful", Deidara told in his usual sexy voice. 'Oooh yummy', Ino thought to herself. Before she knew what she was doing, she licked her lips, sighting that she loved what she had seen. "Hey Sakura, look behind you", the pinkette did what her friend told her to do and she now saw Deidara for the first time. 'Wow', Sakura thought that she had come face to face with a god that had transformed into human flesh. 'I wonder if he's free?'. "I was wondering if the two of you wouldn't mind joining me for some company, yeah?", Deidara hoped his "cheesy" pickup line would work. "WE'LL BE GLADLY TO", the two of them shouted at the same time. That being said, Deidara wrapped his covered hands around both Ino's and Sakura waists and walked out of the store. 

As the trio walked out of the store, Ino and Sakura were having millions of fantasies with blonde man that had his hands on their skin. 'I wonder', Sakura thought. It was almost like Ino could read her mind with her mind-transfer jutsu. 'If he wants...US', Ino finished Sakura's train of thought. Yes, dispite the fact that the two of them were greedy when it came to men, they were willing to share, in this case only. Deidara, still having his Sharingan-eye covered, put his plan into motion. He thought about using that Black Dream technique that he used on Karin, and just knock the two of them out. But wanted to find out firsthand himself what other genjutsu he could use on the beautiful he had in his arms. First he looked at Ino with his eye, though she wouldn't be able to see with all of the hair in front of him. 'Dōjutsu: Powerful Calm' Deidara whispered into Ino's ear. 'I can't believe I'm with this hunk', Ino shouted in glee inside of her mind. It was then that Deidara disappeared into a black hole. Before she knew it, the hole grew larger and larger until slowly, it gained the form of Deidara's Mangekyō Sharingan as it devours Ino. In reality, Ino had all but fell unconscious. "Hey Ino, are you alright?", Sakura asked out of concern for her childhood friend. As she was about look and see what was wrong with her, she herself was now put into a genjutsu, thanks to Deidara's "gifted" eye. She was caught in the Demonic Illusion. More commonly known as the Shackling Stakes Technique. To the outside world, she appeared fine. But inside of her mind, she was caught in the illusionary world created by Deidara. Sakura was being tormented with the sensation of having spikes driven through her limbs, taking away their body's freedom. The effect was what Deidara was looking for as Sakura passed out within minutes of the genjutsu being casted.

Deidara had succeeded, he now had the three woman that claimed to love Sasuke. Now he was going to claim them as his own. He carried the two of them back with one on each of his shoulders, before laying them down and making a pair of C2 dragons. He now had three C2 dragon with the three woman being bound by one with them being trapped by the tails. "Soon, very soon", Deidara told the three unconscious women. "the three of you are going to have your world rocked. Yeah". Getting that little piece out, he set on top off the dragon that contained Ino before leaving taking off the other dragons with Karin and Sakura being stuck, and back to his hideout, where no one would find them. 

 

"Oh my head hurts", Karin felt like she had just being hit Suigetsu's sword. She was about to rub her head until she found that her hands were bound. "What happened to me?", Karin asked feeling a massive headache coming on. She looked around a found that she was in a cave. A cave was very dark, but the end, there was a beautiful sunset to enter it. She turned her head, and saw that she wasn't the only was in the cave with her. "Who are you", Ino asked as she too had the same thing to her. "Ino", Sakura was also her, feeling a little groggy. "where are we? Who are you", Sakura was about to point out who the mysterious redhead was but as well had her hands tied up. "AH HA, so I see that the three of you are finally awake, hmm?", came a voice that Karin didn't know, but both Ino and Sakura did. "DEIDARA", the two leaf shinobi shouted at the state that they were in. "what the meaning of this?", Sakura would've said it first, but Ino beat her to it. "I think it's perfectly clear what's happened, yeah", Deidara responded before clapping his hands together at the job well done he did. "What do you want with us?", Sakura screamed at the blonde man, irritated that she couldn't move her arms. "Oh I don't want much. I just want the love of three beautiful women that belong to...ME", Deidara just being smug. Especially when he knew he could get away with it. "Sorry...Deidara was your name right? Well, my love belongs to Sasuke-Kun", Sakura replied, even though the thought of him returning her feeling was a long shot. "Your love? Your Sasuke-kun?, Karin demanded to know who this woman was, and how would she know of Sasuke-Kun in the first place, anyway?. "If Sasuke is going to be with anybody, it's going to be..ME?", Karin stood her guard to let these to broads know that Sasuke was off limits to another woman, other than her. "Well, it just so happens that Sasuke wouldn't be able to return any of you three woman's love anyway", Deidara amusingly stated, keeping his three hostages in suspense. "You all want to know what I mean behind my words? Ok, I'll tell you", If his smirk could get any wider, you would thought his mouth would've fall from his face. "The truth of the matter is...", he kept the silence up for added effect before speaking up. "IS THAT I KILLED SASUKE UCHIHA, YEAH", the thought of bragging about killing Itachi's younger brother brought thrills of excitement going up and down his body.

'What did he just say?', the three kidnapped kunoichi asked themselves. 'Sasuke-Kun', Karin thought. 'IS', Ino followed. 'DEAD?', Sakura finished. "YOUR LYING", Karin shouted at the "beautiful" blonde ninja. "YEAH. HOW DO WE KNOW THAT YOU'RE NOT LYING?, Ino retorted. For your information, HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT SASUKE-KUN ISN'T GOING TO STORM IN HERE AND RESCUE US?", Sakura stated wanting the worst not be actually true. In sync, the three women could feel their hearts pounding in her chests, praying for their hero to show up and save them. Then, the trio of captives got creeped out by the most sinister laugh that they had ever heard. To Karin, the laugh held a certain 'chill' factor that rivaled that when Sasuke killed Danzo at the Five Kage Summit. "I'm glad you asked that", Deidara said before putting a hand in front of his face, "I'll be happy to show you, yeah", that being said, the three of them couldn't believe what they saw. The Sharingan eye. The room went silent. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Ino had the courage to talk to the man who killed the man that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Not just her, but Sakura's and Karin's man as well. "How'd you do it?", wondering how her lookalike, except being male, was able to pull off the seemingly impossible. "Simple", Deidara started the conversation as if nothing happened, while in reality, it had. "He thought he caught me in a genjutsu, when in fact, he attacked one of my "clay" clones. I got behind him, and dropped a C3 explosive bomb on him", the fact that he made sound so natural made all the convincing that Sasuke, was in deed, dead. "So what do you...plan on doing..with us?", Karin wasn't one for stuttering, but in the recent events that occurred, she had every reason to start, since Sasuke-Kun was not coming to save her, or her two other captives, anytime soon.

"Well, I think that it's time to create some art, yeah. Wouldn't you say ladies?", Deidara's tone told of a voice that meant the four of them would create "beautiful art" together, whether they wanted to or not. Karin thought that she had seen something metal and shinny that the captor had been holding. Her assumptions were correct as he pulled out a kunai from his back pocket. With the kunai still in hand, he crossed both his index and middle fingers together and put them together like an X. All three women knew the sign that Deidara had just did. "Shadow-Clone jutsu", the missing shouted and before the three captives could blink, they now each had a separate Deidara clone facing them. Deidara faced Karin, while the other two clones went over to Ino and Sakura. 'What does this missing-nin want with the three of us?', Sakura could feel herself become increasingly worried at all of the thoughts this man had going through his mind. What was astounding was that it seemed like Deidara was able to read her mind. "You, pinky", Deidara's clone inched his face ever closer to her face. Sakura didn't take too kindly to being called, pinky. She couldn't help herself, the more she thought of it, the more embarrassed she felt about being looked at so intently by a missing-nin from Iwagakure, and from a clone no less. The original Deidara came up close and personal to Karin. She couldn't help but feel vulnerable in front of her captor. The one thing that stood out to her was the eye that he had taken from her "boy" friend, Sasuke Uchiha. She was so distracted by what the man in front of her had done to Sasuke that she didn't notice he had a kunai in hand. She used the very tip of the kunai to slice her vest open, revealing a red-laced bra and panties that matched her hair. "Hey", Karin shouted that the missing-nin ruining one of her favorite outfits. "that was one of my favorite", to which Deidara only ignored her plea. "Don't worry", Deidara said before placing his middle finger on her mouth, silencing her. "After what I've got planned for you, actually scratch that. After what I've got planned for ALL...THREE..of you, your uniforms will be the least of your worries, yeah", before removing his finger from Karin's mouth. 

"What do you mean by that", Ino probably shouldn't of asked that, by like a lot of times, her mouth moved before brain had time to stop herself. The two other clones of Deidara did the same by following the leader and doing the same thing and using their kunai and slicing their topes off. Deidara looked the three women that he had captured and to see their faces. Ino had purple bra and panties whereas Sakura was covered in black. He could tell Ino was thoroughly embarrassed at seeing herself exposed to an enemy, but he couldn't tell with Sakura if it was a blush or if it was just her hair that was in the way. 'Oh yeah', Deidara told himself. 'This is going to be fun'. Deidara looked at his clones before the two nodded in agreement. Kunai in hand, the three of sliced open the gloves they had on their hands. 'What are they doing?', Sakura, Ino and Karin thought at the same time. Then after one glove was disposed of, they did the same to the other one. Again, the trio of captives were dumbfounded at what they had just seen. 'I guess he's a gallant for punishment'. They all thought that the guy was insane, until they saw the smile on his face. 'If you cut your hand open, should you be screaming by now?', Sakura asked herself, knowing from her years as the heir-apparent to the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju, that in most cases if you cut yourself as deeply as HE had done, then he should go into Intensive Care right away. "By now, I'm sure the three of you wondering as to why I'm not screaming right now, right?", to which the all nodded their heads up and down in agreement. "I'll show you right now, yeah", Deidara then unclenched his hands and found that there were mouths on his hands.

"These mouths are usually used as storage for my 'beautiful' clay, whenever I feel like bombing something, yeah", Deidara stated as if he was talking to a trio of women who had just graduated from the ninja academy. "But", one clone interrupted the original. "Let us show you what else they can do as well, yeah", the second clone finished what the first one started. With kunai still in hand, the three of them ripped each one of the kunoichi's bras in half, exposing their breasts to spill out a be exposed to Deidara and his two other clones. Deidara loved what he saw. Ino's and Sakura's busts were around the same size as that Tsunade whoever her last name was, and Karin's busts wasn't far behind. 'Probably an C-cup yeah', Deidara told himself. "LET ME GO", Ino squirmed to get away from this man, who not only captured her, her best friend, and another who was infatuated with Sasuke Uchiha, but the same man killed Sasuke as well. "WHEN I GET OUT OF THESE CHAINS, NOBODY'S GOING TO RECOGISE YOU, IDIOT", Sakura wanted nothing more than to end this Akatsuki's guys life, but obviously couldn't do to the restraints on her arms. "DISAPPEAR", Karin shook her head from side to side, wanting this to be nothing more than a horrible nightmare, and when she opened her eyes again, this would be nothing more than a figment of her imagination. "Alrighty ladies", all of the Deidara's compressed their hands together before spreading their fingers out, acting like this was going to be another day at the office. "Time for the three of you to become...MINE, yeah", the assault on the three Sasuke "lovers" was about to begin.

It started by the original Deidara pressing his lips on to Karin's. After he released her lips, she decided to spit in his face. She was thinking that he would've at least slapped her. "HA HA", Deidara chuckled at what Karin had just done to him. "I love women with spunk, yeah", and he did the same thing again. The other two did had the same result expect more painful. Ino head butted the clone by her, and Sakura kicked her enemy below the belt, causing it roar in pain. "Deidara-Sama", I've got a plan. Are you up to it?", the clone and Deidara wondered what the clone had in mind. Since Deidara had acquired Sasuke's Sharingan, the abilities not only went to Deidara, but to his clones as well. The three Deidara's pressed their lips to the three woman again, but this time they moved their mouths that were on their hands down to the breasts of the women who were trapped. The effect was immediate. 'Must..mmm...fight....oooh', Karin whimpered at the underhanded tactic that Deidara was doing to her. 'Sasu-kun....ahhh..ffe...ahhhh', Ino wasn't fairing much better either. Sakura on the other hand, 'Stop....ooooh....don....ohhh...top....ahhh',. Yes it was safe to say, that the three women were losing the battle of wills. 'Just a little more', Deidara told himself, while the others could only smile as well. Deidara then had another idea. If they were like this while kissing them and a mouth on one of their breasts, what would it be like if there was..TWO?. It sick enough that it might work. Thankfully, before going through with this plan he had, there was a ledge on the cave walls that would cushion somebody's back if they got pressed up against it. The original pressed Karin's waist to keep her steady before he bent her backwards. 'How can this get any worse?', Karin wondered before feeling another mouth licking away at her breasts and nipples...AT the same time. Her 'will' power was gone. The pleasure was too great. Deidara could sense this as well. The feeling of kissing her, and having both of her breasts and nipples being pleasure at the same time. "I'M CUMMING", Karin shouted, feeling pleasure that she had never felt before. Not even she pleasured herself at the thought of doing this with Sasuke. While Deidara was having his way with Karin, he looked over at his clones and saw that they had done produced the same effect. 

It was then that he smelled it. 'I can't believe it', Sakura muttered to herself. "Did I just cum in front of my enemy?", Ino thought. "So that's what it was?", the Deidara-clone asked the chained up blonde. 'Now I know why my dad always says that at times, it's better to keep my mouth shut', mentally berating herself. Then all of the Deidara's crouched down to they were face to panties. They pressed a lone finger to where the smell was coming from. To make them quiver even more, he gently moved his finger across their panties, making them go into overdrive. "Mmmm", "Ahhh", Oooh", were the collective responses from the three chained up women. They didn't even know it, but they began rubbing their thighs together to elevate the pressure building down below. It was almost like a time bomb. All Deidara had to do was push a little further and would release their essence for him. "Do you seek..Relief?", Deidara asked, amused that he had rendered three of the most intoxicating women he had ever seen, to nothing but puddles of glue. The three women looked at each other, silently asking each other if this is, as a group, what they wanted. To be screwed in ways that they had never imagined. The fact that they would be losing their virginities to an S-ranked criminal had a certain hint of manliness to it. They looked up into the heavens, almost as if to apologize to a certain black-haired ninja who had just recently died. 'Sorry Sasuke-Kun', 'Sasuke-Kun, forgive us', and 'Sasuke-Kun forgive...ME', were all the thoughts that Sakura Ino and Karin prayed that Sasuke would forgive them for being so week as to give into temptation. As a group, the three women shouted, "YES", wanting Deidara get relief them of the pain of having their panties on. "OK guys, you heard them", Deidara told the clones who only "Yeah", as the other two of them nodded in giving wanting to give these women the rides of their lives. 

(Deidara and Karin): The real Deidara, who was by Karin's red panties, stuck himself in between her thighs before bringing his hands forward and gently taking the strings off from around her. He was in awe of what he saw. She had displayed velvet folds that were visibly throbbing in need for him, and him alone. Through his Akatsuki pants, he could feel his member coming alive, wanting to inside her so badly. But that would be saved for later. Now he wanted to make each and every one of these three women scream. He put her legs on his shoulders, so that her pussy would be as accessible to him as possible. Karin was brought back to life, as she felt a slick muscle enter her nether region. "AAAHHH, S...sooo..G...gooo", she truly was a heaping pile of gue. As if that wasn't enough, with her legs situated on his shoulders, he brought his hands up to toy with her breasts. "DEI..DRAAFA, STOP PLEASE", Karin shouted, knowing of the impending end that was to come. "Then go. CUM for ME", Deidara told her to release herself into his mouth. If that's what he wanted , then that was what he was going to get. Her release hit her like a ton of bricks. She was sure that if she tried to get up and walk, that she would collapse in her own juices. He licked his lips, loving the taste of her release. 'Hmm, tastes like straberries, yeah', Deidara told himself. 'One down, two to go. Yeah', Deidara couldn't wait to see what his clones had in stored for the other two. (Clone two with Ino): "So after watching that little "demonstration", I think I know just the way to get you in the mood, yeah", Deidara muttered to Ino who could only chuckle inside of herself. 'After that 'last' show, what could possibly top that?', Ino's pussy had become very hot/wet from what Deidara and Karin's recent 'meeting'. It started first with Deidara slowly bringing Ino's purple panties down that matched her bra. Once they were off, he saw that there was a single dark curl on her. Her pussy was as bare as the day that she was born. He began to bring his idea to the forefront. Instead of bringing his head to her pussy, he brought his mouth next to hers and began a heated make-out session. "DMMMPH", Ino moaned into the kiss, almost begging for more from Deidara. 'Nothing new' Ino was getting really annoyed this guy. Yes, he was hot, and was her counterpart in a male body, but other than that, she didn't see what was so special about having all of those mouths on his body. Everything felt fine, until she felt a mouth on licking at her clit. 'Well, that's different', Ino moaned at what he was doing to her. Her feelings only got stronger when another mouth began to switch between breasts, taking an occasional nip here and there at her nipples. She was getting to be over pleasured by the things that this criminal was doing to her body. She had never gone this far before with any man. The farthest that she had gone with anybody was kissing, and that was kissing with Shikamaru before moving on to Sai. When she thought it couldn't get any hotter, the tongue that was stimulating her clit, left her, groaning at the feeling of not having it inside of her. Before another thought came into her mind, she felt a pair of digits enter her pussy. 'Fingers instead of tongue? I...Ooooh,', not another word came in her mind before she let loose on him. "DEIDARA, I'M...I'M...AHH", Ino shouted in relief as her juices had been extracted from her body, only to land on the fingers of the man that currently held her, and the other two prisoners. If she wasn't in a flux before, then when he brought his fingers that were coated in "her" up to his mouth, was definite overkill of sexiness. 'I taste vanilla, yeah', Deidara couldn't wait for taste Sakura. 'I go from strawberries, to vanilla, I wonder what pinky will be flavored in'.

(Clone with Sakura): By now, Sakura was a mess after witnessing what Deidara had done to Karin, and her best friend Ino, she was hoping that he would be merciful with her. The chances of that happening would be like if Naruto's craving for ramen would go sense to exist. Not a chance in hell. The last Deidara clone wanted to how wet the pinkette would turn out to be from seeing how her other companions turned out to nothing more than puddles of ecstasy, wanting to try and get out of these restraints and make this man pay. In their own way, of course. He took a quick of her, earning a quick moan from Sakura, who struggled against the chain that held her still. He slowly brought her black panties down around her ankles, before nudging his nose against her clit, earning a cry most people would consider, animalistic. 'Wow. So pink is her natural color', Deidara loved the fact that he would be able to tell anyone the truth about this particular part of her body. "DEIDARA-KKKUUUNNN", Deidara loved that she added the 'Kun' is his name, but more importantly, the way that it was drawn out, made him feel like a god, and these three should 'service', their god. No questions asked. He put one of her legs on his shoulder, so, just like with the other two, her pussy wouldn't be hidden from his view. 'He eats Karin, and then finger fucks Ino, what do I have to look forward to?'. She must've forgotten the part where he told them that since he had taken their friends "gift", that he could read each and every one of their minds. "Well since you asked so nicely, allow me to show you, yeah", Deidara whispered his what he had planned on doing to one of the first girls (other than Ino), who had a crush on Sasuke Uchiha. He cupped one of her thighs before thrusting a set of fingers inside of her. 'How..is..diff...OOH', she wouldn't have to wait and feel something else being inserted into her. She looked behind herself and saw that not only had one of his hand "mouths" been giving from the front, but now there was a tongue that had been occupied into her ass. "FEELLS, AAAAHHH, FUUUCCCKKK", Sakura couldn't believe that number of ways that this one shinobi was able to make three women scream, and not just that, but the ability to make them scream in so many different ways. "I..I CAN'T STOP. HAVE MERCY, I'M CUMMING", Sakura wanted nothing more than rip this guy apart, but she was currently in no position to do so, and neither were the other two for that matter. She released herself on to Deidara's hand, with some of it releasing through her other entrance. 'If there is a...GOD in this world, I believe that I have found that..GOD'. "Well, I'm not one for complements, but being referred to a GOD, is really cool, yeah", Deidara's cheeks flush at the comment that Sakura had just made towards him.  
All of the Deidara's backed off the women that they had just made orgasm, and gathered in a circle. While Deidara was one to have conversations privately, so no one would overhear him (aka: Tobi), he thought it would be a good idea to hear his clones out, want their opinions on the "discussion" at hand. The three naked woman, who's upper bodies, namely the breasts, were heaving up and down from Deidara and the two clones of him, wanted to know what they, no "HE", was thinking at this very moment. "So", Sakura had to take a deep breath from the experience of having a tongue not only inside of her in not only her pussy, but inside of her ass as well. "What do you think HE's thinking?", to which her two "comrades" only shrugged their heads, showing her that they had as much of an idea as she did. Though they would never admit to Deidara or anyone else, they were quietly pondering as to what "works" of art that he had planned for them. 

"So what do you guys think?" Deidara had lead his clones away from the women so he could have a talk with them. "I was thinking. Should dispel the two of you, and just have my way with the three of them at once?", the clones didn't like where this was going. "OR", there was a still silence before he began talking again. "Should we do a gangbang, where each one of you gets a woman to call him own, yeah?", to which the other two nodded in agreement, wanting to have their ways the women who were chained up, utterly at their mercies with just their hands alone. "So, it's obvious that the two of you have made your decisions. I've made my verdict", the two clones were getting ready to head back to the "restricted" woman to have their ways with them until...."Dispel, yeah", Deidara shouted and the two shadow-clones disappeared into a puff of smoke. 'It there's one thing that a clone should know, is that a master, especially ME, doesn't share well with others. Then he thought better of it, and summoned a lone clone. "Ok, this is what I want you to do, yeah", He whispered his plan into the clones ear, and the clone vanished behind the walls of the open cave. 

Deidara came back from the meeting, and saw the clones were nowhere to be found. "Where did the other two go?", Karin asked. Not that it really mattered since they were still dealing with a missing-ninja, but it was back to one now instead of three like before. "It's funny that she mention that, Karin, was it?", Deidara was acting like he had forgotten her name, further insulting her after all the trouble he had gone through to "supposedly" get her. "Well, I gave them a choice,", Deidara was acting strangely. 'First he abducts us, and now he decides to lecture us?, Ino was fuming mad at what this had ended up coming to. "The first choice was for them, "US" to have a gangbang with the three of you, yeah", 'A gangbang?,' 'Gangbang'?, 'What, a gangbang?', were Sakura's Ino's and Karin's thoughts as to the perverted thoughts of the man and his clones. "Does this mean that you're going to let us free, then?", Karin asked, hoping that it was true and that she could finally feel her arms again from the strain of having her arms stretched out, and not just her, but the other along side of her as well. 

You could've a pin drop before Deidara gave them his answer. "Hmph. Yeah right, like I'm going to that happen. No, what I've decided is that I'm going to take not you", before pointing at Karin and followed down from Ino and finally to Sakura. "I'm going to take all of your virginities, yeah", Deidara laughed manically to himself, thinking that this was one, if not, his greatest conquest since defeating Gaara of the desert. "......", "..........", ".........", their minds were completely blank before coming to the same conclusion, "STALKER PERVERT". He took their silence as the time to take off his uniform and get naked like the rest of his companions. He took off his top in one motion, revealing a rock hard six pack, and he couldn’t help but notice the drool coming out of the women's mouths. 'So they like that, huh?', he didn't keep them waiting, cause in the next second, his lower half was off of him as well. 'OH', 'MY', GOD', were the words that the women maid in unison. Eight inches long, and three inches thick. Deidara loved the reactions on their faces, proud of what he had been "gifted" with. 'Yes, very impressive if I do say so myself, yeah'. Would who've know Deidara was keeping an 'anaconda' in his pants. 

That being said, Deidara proceeded to take out three pairs of shuriken, and threw them at the handcuffs of chains and ended up releasing the girls, leaving them no choice but to fall on their hands and knees on to a…pair of mattresses?. The girls were in such shock that it hit them that Deidara had released all three of them. If there was an instance where he would end up taking a woman to bed, or in this, a multitude of them, he would do it, where the surface would be flat and comfortable, not on some to rough and dingy as a cave floor. "This is how it's going to work", Deidara was now face to face with a naked Karin. "I'm going to take you first", he roughly grabbed a hold of her hair. "then I'm going to take you two after her. But until then", he paused before giving them his "smile of victory". "I guess the two of you can play with each other, yeah", Deidara before slamming Karin against the cave wall. With both of his hands on her hips, he decided to gradually maneuver her to that her back was shown to him, showing off her ass to him. He thought that if he just inserted himself into her in one thrust, that yes he would be in paradise, but in all likelihood, she would not like the harsh intrusion of him taking her virginity. So, with one of his hands one her hip, he did what he had always wanted to do. It was always a fantasy of his. He raised his hand and slapped a cheek on her ass. 'Did he just slap my ass?', Karin was utterly mortified that he would do such a thing. 

(Meanwhile): "So", Sakura started before witnessing what she and Ino were watching. Sakura and Ino where enjoying watching the show between the redhead and the blonde criminal. "What do we do?". Ino, surprised at the dumbness that her best friend was at times, took the initiative. "I know exactly what to do, SSS...AAKK....UUU..RRRAAA", the way that Ino said her name was such a major turn-on, that she could have came right then and there, but somehow retrained herself. Ino, deciding secretly that she liked what Deidara had said earlier, wanted to go along with the plan. She turned Sakura over on to her back, showing off that pussy, that was covered in pink curls. She gave in experimental lick on her clit, before wanting to eat her out entirely. "GAH, IINNNOOO", it was invigorating to hear her name run off Sakura's tongue that it only spurred Ino to do more, and she did that, by she cupping her friends ass cheeks before digging her inside of her, to that she wouldn't be able to get away from the assault that was upon her.

(Back w/ Deidara and Karin): "AHHHHH, DEIDARA", Karin was loving what he was doing to her. He was now slapping one cheek before reverting back to slap the other. "I think it is TIME, yeah", Deidara stopped his "slapping" domination on Karin's ass, before in harsh thrust forward, took her virginity. He obviously hadn't "loosened" her up enough to take his cock, as he felt blood drip on to his cock from how hard had been with her. 'I'll be sure to do differently with Ino and Sakura, yeah'. Unfortunately for him, he had a bad habit of wanting to do things too fast. It took all he had not wanting to keep going in and out of her, from how deliciously tight she was. Carefully, he leaned next to her ear and asked, "Are you ok?", to which Karin nodded her head that she was in fact, alright. While still next to her ear, he wondered, "Tell me, what do you desire, yeah", he got his response with Karin moving her hips back and forth, making Deidara moan in pleasure. "My desire is…FOR YOU TO MAKE ME CUM", Karin shouted the last part, as she could take the fact that he was just standing still inside of her, and not fucking her like he said he would do to not only her, but the two other women that were with them. "Your Wish is…My Command, yeah", and with that his hard thrusts were making her see stars, loving everything that they were doing to each other. When thought she would cum, he would slam back into her, prolonging the process. With how hard he was ramming into her, she couldn't think as her breasts wailed around, looking so appetizing. Her walls eventually clenched around him and he shot his load into her, ending with a might cry. "DEI-KKKUUUNN", Karin shouted as he finally released herself on him, but at the same time, he unloaded his semen into her. Karin fell face first on to the mattress, not having any strength to use her shoulders.

He looked over at the two maiden hidden leave ninja, and saw that Ino was eating Sakura's pussy out while Sakura doing the same. '69 position, hey? I bet that Naruto and Shikamaru kid do that when they're not these gorgeous beauties, yeah'. Though these two were miles away from what was occurring at this moment, it always did feel good to kick a ninja when it's down. Or in his case, BOMB a shinobi where they're down.

Ino had just finished her "treat", when she looked over and saw that Karin had passed out on one the mattresses from her bout with Deidara. The amazing part of the whole sequence, is that…'THAT thing is still HARD?', she asked herself in a state of shock. "Sakura," Deidara called her name, bringing out of her bliss that she had with Ino. "Use your medical ninjutsu and take care of Karin. I have a feeling that she will be sore for the next couple of days, yeah", to which Sakura nodded at the orders she was given. The only thought she had before getting to work was, 'If that's what she looks like now, what do I have to look forward to?', she was worried but at the same time, couldn't wait for her time to come with the sexy missing rock ninja.

(Deidara and Ino): "Ok. Ino, you're up", Deidara then pointed his finger at her, before curling in a motion that said, "follow me". "Alright, I'm trying to not have a repeat with you and Sakura. So…I'm going to ask you a question, yeah", he was quite for minute to collect himself before wanting to know her answer. "WHATPOSITIONDOYOUWANT?", He hurried the question along, hoping that she would get it right away. "I'm sorry, Could you repeat that? I could understand it from you talking so fast". It was a good question, but all the same, Deidara was still annoyed him that she didn't get what he asked. "I asked", there was a short pause before he continued. "what position do you want, yeah?", Deidara looked away from his female counterpart, embarrassed that he had to ask the same question twice. 'I guess he wants to do this the 'right' way, since I saw blood coming from Karin's pussy. Meaning that he was too rough with her. "INO", Deidara shouted, bringing the female, mind-reading Yamanaka clan member out of her daydream. "I'm sorry. What did you say?", Ino was really sorry that she ended up asking that. "I will repeat myself one more time. If I have to repeat myself..AGAIN…you will leave no choice but bomb you into hell", she saw he hands digging his pocket of clay that were kept by his side. "Must you go everywhere with that stuff?", Ino asked completely flabbergasted that a man goes anywhere with something like clay. No scratch that, "detonating" clay. "YES, NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION", Deidara still hot that he had to repeat himself. "Ok ok, hold on a second", holding her hands up as a last line of defense to not have him blow her up. She was thinking of what position would be good to lose her virginity in. It didn't that there was a pyromaniac giving her a deadline. She was so worried until she remembered a flashback she had.

(Flashback): She had just seen Kurenai-sensei's bulging belly. Never in a million years would she have thought of Kurenai and her sensei Asuma of being together. Now, the two of them were going to parents. "So", Ino was never one for asking these kinds of questions to people, much less the wife of her sensei. "Did you have a favorite position when you and Asuma-sensei did…well you know. "SEX?", Kurenai filled the end Ino's sentence and the flower-happy girl nodded. "Well, if you must know, my favorite position that the two of us did, I must say it was the 'spoons' position. "What's that?", Ino had just recently graduated from the SEX-ED class with Sakura, and the two of them would have to know the different kinds of positions should they meet someone that they would want to settle down, and want raise a family together with. "The 'spoons' position is…."  
(Flashback ends) 

"I'm waiting", instead of bombing her, which wouldn't solve anything, Deidara resorted to tapping his finger on the side of his head to keep form boredom. "Ok, I've made up on position I want to try", Ino felt confidence coming back into her voice. "And that is…", Deidara was trying to lead her on to her decision by waving his hand around in a circular motion. "I mean, I pretty sure this is", WHAT POSITION, YEAH", Ino interrupted by Deidara's screaming, wanting her to get to point already. "THE SPOONS POSTIONS, ALRIGHT", Ino got right in his face before giving him her answer. 'The spoons positions?' Deidara asked himself, completely confused by her answer. "The hell's the spoons positions?" Deidara asked, never hearing of the name or the position. 'FANFUCKINGTASTIC', Ino told herself. Not only was she going to lose her virginity, by to a guy who's never heard of her dream position to lose it to. "Well", Ino lifted her hands, and shrugged her shoulder in an a "give-up" motion. "I guess I'll have to show you", Ino couldn't believe this guy. He goes out of his way to kill her 'boy' friend, kidnaps her, her best friend, and some other bimbo, and now she has to show the same guy how to fuck her in the position she wants to screwed in.

She got up before sitting back down on her side with her back and ass facing him. "Now, GET…DOWN, and face my back on your side", he could tell that she was pissed, and he was in no mood to piss her off anymore. "NOW, FUCK ME, YOU PIECE OF SHIT", Ino had always imagined losing her virginity would be romantic, but if this maniac what going to give her shit, then she would give shit back as well. He was almost ready to do that very thing, but he remembered from his experience with Karin, that he must make the woman "feel" good, before entering her, other it will end very painfully. He brought one of his "hand" mouths her waist and began playing with the nipples on her breasts. "Oooh", Ino moaned at the feeling he was giving her. He brought his head around her shoulder and gave her an intimate kiss that would putt anybody else's to shame. The mouth that he had been switching using on her nipples, left and decided that it was needed somewhere more..private. He loved the fact that there was no hair around her pussy. If anything, it made her all the more beautiful. "AHH", Ino's voice went to up to octave with the feeling she was getting from him. Not only did he have a couple of fingers inside of her, but his 'hands' mouth was doing a whole barrage of things to her clit. Everything from licking, to pinching, and eventually tugging. "What do you want Ino? Tell me, I want to know, yeah", he was saying all of the right things, and all she to say were three little words, which followed shortly thereafter. She set a hand across her breasts, to stop them from rocking around like a bouquet of flowers like some stupid customer would be at her families flower shop and would ask, 'What kind of flowers are these?'. Deidara had different plans as he took her arm and put it behind her head, loving the show her breasts were giving him. That was all she wrote for Ino. "MAKE CUM, DEIDARA. MAKE CUM SO HARD PLEASE", Deidara looked Ino right on the side of her face before saying, "Who am I to deny a woman's wishes, yeah", he thrusted inside of her wanting to make her cum as hard as the two of them wanted to. Her pussy muscles were squeezing like a huge python that was wanting to escape from its trap, but couldn't because it felt so antagonizing good. The combination of having both her pussy and clit being stimulated, along having her ass being thrusted into at an inhuman pace, and finally her huge breasts being swung around in whichever direction they went. It came. "YOU FILL ME. THAT'S IT. I'M CUMMING SO HARD", Ino shouted as she felt his semen coat her inner walls. "You felt so good, yeah", Deidara replied before giving her a kiss.

(Sakura and Karin): "Well, that should do it. But I'm certain you'll be walking with a limp for a while", Sakura told Karin who was silently asleep after her 'hangover' of sex with Deidara. She looked over and saw that her best friend was in spoons position of all things, and she had a smile on her face. 'Boy', that must've been good if Ino's got a smile on her face. That was when reality sunk in. 'Crap, not it's my turn', Sakura panicking inside her mind 'I know the perfect position' inner-Sakura decided to make an appearance. 'Oh, please do', Sakura remarked sarcastically to her inner. 'COW-GIRL position', her inner shouted with glee, before giving Sakura the "nice guy" pose with a thumbs up, which was made famous by her teammates, Naruto Uzumaki and Rock Lee. 'You know what, that's the perfect position', Sakura was happy for once her inner and herself could agree on something. But then, she forgot the sudden memory that this guy is the same one who killed her first love, Sasuke Uchiha. 'Oh screw him', inner Sakura retorted back to Sakura. 'Why do you say that?', Sakura was wondering what her inner was getting at. 'If he was so special, how come he was so stupid that he ended up getting himself killed?', her inner said before crossing her arms in triumph. 'This was indeed a day of days, and they agreed with each other, AGAIN.

(Deidara and Sakura): She was in such a state of confusion that she didn't see that Deidara was right in front of her, in a crouched down formation. "I surely hope I don't have to threaten you like I did your best friend when I told her that I would bomb her if she didn't make up her mind as to what position she wanted me to have sex with her in, yeah". Sakura was so focused and healing Karin that she didn't hear that part. 'Threatening to bomb my best friend?' Inner Sakura started, 'that's crossing the line, CHA'. She looked at Sakura who answered back. 'Yeah, but you've got to admit, she never did know when to make up her mind'. 'Oh right, I forgot about that, CHA', throwing her fist up agreeing with the 'real' herself.

'Hmph. These girls, other than Karin, are really testing my patience, yeah'. He was normally calm one. Well, he had to be with partner like Sasori, who's patience level is like that when a ninja receives a message via carrier pigeon. When he expects it to be delivered on a certain day at a certain time, he expects to receive on that day and at that time. He saw that she was thinking about something, so he decided to interrupt her thoughts. He brought a finger to cup her chin and spoke, "What position do you want, dear", he thought it would be apropos to steal a signature catchphrase from his partner who had died at her hands. "C…Cow….Cow..girl..p..pos…ition", she stuttered as she gave him her answer. 'Cow-girl huh?, Now that I can..DO, yeah', loving her answer as oppose to what her friends answer when he had no clue about it. 'Hmph. Still fun though', Sakura could see a smile coming from his mouth and knew that she was in trouble, in more ways than one. "Alrighty, hop on yeah", Deidara got on to his back, and Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. After two bouts with Ino and Karin, he was STILL hard. "Get ready for the ride of your life, Sakura-Chan", Deidara told the quivering kunoichi as he grabbed a hold of her hips before feeling her and inserted her on to his still rock-hard cock, and started moving her up and down on him. Her hymen, shattered, just like Karin's and Ino's. "AHH", the pain of losing it, was unbelievable, but the same time, it felt so good to have this "monster" inside of her, giving her heights that she never would never have with someone like Sasuke. 

"By the time I'm done with you, the only one you will be thinking of is me. You'll think of me when you sleep, when you work, when you eat, when you shower, when you pee. Is that understood, Sakura?", she was so overcome with pleasure, all she could do was nod her head in submission to this god of man before her, who was doing these things to her. Mind, body, soul. "You want me to take you hard and fast just like I did the other two? You have to tell me Sakura--", he sentence came to an abrupt when he felt someone's foot both behind him and in front of him. He looked and saw that both of the girls who's virginities he had taken were surrounding him. Ino was in front of him, and Karin, who had recuperated from their first round, was front of his cock. "If you get to claim Us", Karin started the sentence but not long before Ino finished it. "then we get to claim YOU as well". "What're..", was as far as his question got before Ino sat on his face, showing her pussy to his mouth and began riding him again. His cock felt so good, but with the realization that it was Sakura's turn, she decided to have the latter. Karin, seeing the position the Ino had taken, didn't leave much for her to go with, so she decided to give him as much of a blowjob as she could, what with Sakura hogging most of him. It was then she felt something huge enter her ass again. 'If first time's a charm, this is going to be even bigger than before', Karin noticed the clone enter her, and only made work harder to suck whatever she could of the blonde's testicles. "MMMMPH CCCMMMGG", Deidara tried to mumble 'I'm Cumming', but had a hard time with since Ino's pussy was in his mouth, giving all the pleasure that he could muster. Seconds later, he heard his harem shouted, "DEIDARA-KUN, I'M CUMMING", TOUNGE SO SLICK, I'M CUMMING AGAIN", DEIDARA-KUN I'M CUMMING AGAIN", where all of the shouts that Sakura, Ino and Karin before all of their orgasms hit them. The end results of this being Sakura landing on Deidara's chest, Ino's weight falling on his face, and Karin's body covering his stomach. The clone knew what it had to do. It grabbed Karin and carried her bridal style to the spare mattress that was inside the cave. 

Deidara, decided to carry both Ino and Sakura caveman style with each women in a different arm. The two Deidara's put the thee exhausted women on to the spare mattress, before the clone disappeared. Using whatever energy that was leftover, they were able to talk for a couple of seconds before they knew they would fall asleep after what Deidara had put them through. Sakura started first. "Well", she started before catching her breath. "after all that, your 'anaconda' of finally went down, Ha Ha", how she had the power to laugh, the four them, including Sakura herself, would never know. "Yeah", Karin stated, "but it took the THREE of us to finally bring Deidara's cock back to normal. "I don't know about you guys", Ino started before feeling out of breath before speaking. "but I could actually get use to this", he finish her sentence by running a finger down Deidara's chest, causing him to groan. "It's actually funny that you say that Ino-hime", Deidara told before running a hand through her hair, showing off a pair of exotic green eyes. "I was thinking. What do you say the four of us live together, yeah", Deidara asked them as if it wasn't that big of a deal, when in fact, it was. Well, it wouldn't be for Karin since she left her village years ago. But if Ino and Sakura were to leave their village? The result would end up with them becoming missing-ninja. They would end up becoming criminals. The very criminals that Ino and Sakura had sworn to bring down. "Oh come on", Deidara threw his arms up. "What could be so important that the two of you would want to go back, yeah?, After he had given these three vixens each a ride that three of them would not soon forget, what would they could possibly think of? 

"My family and friends", Sakura stated, before Ino shook her head agreeing with her. Karin, seeing that she had been quiet for some time, decided to speak up. "That's all fine with me", causing Deidara, Ino, and Sakura to look at her in shock. "If the two of you are so scared of being with this the two of us, go on and leave", Ino and Sakura were about ready to get up and leave, despite the fact that they were naked. "Just to you two know, that means that I get THIS", she gave his cock a firm squeeze. "All to myself", loving that it would be her, Deidara, and the constrictor in his pants. All of Ino's and Sakura's thoughts of going back to their village flew out the window with Karin's outburst. "There is NO WAY", Sakura started before Ino cut in front of her by saying, "that YOU get THAT all to yourself", Ino finished before pointing at Deidara's cock. They nodded to each other, almost as if making an oath, before looking at Deidara and they both yelled, "WE'LL JOIN YOU". This could've ended any better. He had Karin on her knees defending him on his left side, and he had Ino and Sakura defending him on his right. "As much as I love the three of you fighting over me, why don't we go to sleep, yeah?", the three kunoichi didn't realize that they had this much energy left. But Deidara was right, the four of them should get to sleep. "Tell you what", Deidara started before taking a deep breath, wanting to get his sentence right. "If you don't fight over me for the rest of the night, I be sure to handsomely reward you, yeah", the thrill of what Deidara said made them not only blush, but they could feel their pussies dripping at what he could do to them. "Ok, Deidara-Kun", the newly form harem to him. "Well, we better get some sleep then", Karin said before stretching out her arms. "That's right", Ino said before doing the same thing. "Heaven forbid that you not might punish us in our sleep", Sakura then provocatively shook her hips from side to side. 'If I didn't know better, I say she was to create more 'beautiful' art with me, yeah', Deidara loved the show Sakura was giving not only to him, but to other two subordinates as well. "Night, Deidara-Kun", Karin said before kissing Deidara's cock, and inserted her pussy on to his cock and laid his stomach. "Night, Deidara-Kun", Sakura replied before giving Deidara an intimate kiss on lips before taking the left side of his body. "Night, Deidara-Kun", Ino told him before kissing him and had a quick battle of their tongues, which Deidara won, before she took his right side. All three women were now asleep. "Don't worry ladies", Deidara told them even though they weren't conscious. "I plan on keep the three of you with me, for a long, long time, yeah", Deidara laughed the his plan and come through, just like he said it would. 

To think, the person he had to thank for all of this, was the man who was bent up on revenge on killing his brother. The man who had three lovely ladies who wanted to be with him, no matter if that meant betraying their own villages. The man who's one goal in life was to kill his brother, Itachi. Now, all the things that HE had, were now, HIS. 'Thank you, Sasuke. Thank you, yeah', before joining his women in sleep.


End file.
